


All I Want For Christmas Is...

by Sara1991



Series: Christmas 2020 Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Family, Kidnapping, Mention of being Brainwashed, Missing Family, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara1991/pseuds/Sara1991
Summary: After they all disappeared, all Bulma wants is her family back.Just something for ChristmasRated M for sensitive subjects & language
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Series: Christmas 2020 Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047274
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Someone wanted a new car.

Some lady wanted a fancy engagement ring from her boyfriend.

Several kids were begging their parents for PS4s or Xbox Ones or Nintendo Switches or whatever.

This one girl was screaming at her dad to get her the newest, greatest, super expensive laptop.

All these people wanted random material things.

All Bulma wanted was her family back…

Vegeta & Goku went to train on some planet—three years ago.

For the first eight months, they would check in with Blume and Chi-Chi to let them know all was good.

But then nothing.

Bulma would've gone looking for them, but neither she nor Chi-Chi could remember what the planet was called.

Sure, Chi-Chi missed Goku, but this was something she was used to.

But then again, she still had both her sons, Videl, and Pan.

First, Vegeta went missing.

Then, Bulla was kidnapped in the middle of the night while everyone was sleeping a year ago.

Finally, six or seven months ago, Trunks ran away to be with his girlfriend, Mai, and Pilaf—after they somehow brainwashed him.

Needless to say, Bulma is and has been depressed.

She's been so depressed that she's contemplated suicide.

And now that Christmas is just a few hours away, she's only getting worse.

It doesn't help that Yamcha has been around every day for the last year and a half, trying to win her back.

What's a girl to do?


	2. Chapter 1

** Three Years Ago: **

“We’ll be back in a few months to a year.” That was the last time Bulma, Chi-Chi, and their families saw Vegeta and Goku.

** Two Years Ago: **

“Yeah—we’ll be back in a few days.” That was the last time Bulma heard Vegeta’s voice.

** A Year Ago: **

“Mommy, when is Daddy coming home?” A then three-year-old Bulla asked, looking at Bulma.

“I don’t know, Baby. Soon, I hope.” Bulma replied with a sad smile, looking at her daughter.

That was the last day Bulma saw Bulla before she was kidnapped in the middle of the night—after Bulma had been drugged.

** Six & A Half Months Ago: **

“Where are you going?” Bulma asked, looking at a zoned-out Trunks.

“Away from here; you’re too controlling.” Trunks replied in a dull tone.

“But where are you going?” Bulma asked again. She had already lost her husband and daughter; she didn’t want to lose Trunks as well.

“I’m going with Mai back to Pilaf. Goodbye, Mother.” Trunks replied, pushing Bulma back with barely any force.

That was the last time Bulma saw Trunks.

She knew that wasn’t her Trunks. Well, it was, but it wasn’t at the same time. 

She saw the lifelessness in his eyes. 

But she also knew he was still in there somewhere; he held back.

Trunks was to shove her into the sliding glass door, the table, or the counter. However, she was only knocked to the floor. It was still enough to stun her, though. And Trunks was gone.

** Now: **

It was 9:15 on Christmas Eve; Christmas Day was just roughly three hours away.

Right now, Bulma was sitting, alone, at her kitchen table, watching the snowfall.

“Bulma, are you in here?!” Yamcha called, walking in the front door—without knocking.

“……” Nothing but silence.

“Bulma… It’s all going to be ok. We’ll find Bulla and get her and Trunks back.” Yamcha stated, concerned, looking at the deteriorating woman in front of him.

Bulma hasn’t eaten much—if at all in the past week—since she cut her wrist. 

Yes, she had cut her wrist a week ago, but it wasn’t terrible; it was more like a small scratch.

Chi-Chi had found her that day; she rushed her to the hospital where they just wrapped her wrist in a bandage. She didn’t need stitches or anything like that—just a bandage and to be monitored from there on in.

Chi-Chi couldn’t believe what Bulma had done; she hasn’t talked to her since—sending Bulma spiraling even more.

Yamcha checks up on her several times a day—every day. It’s starting to annoy Bulma.

Gohan and Goten have checked up on her as well. 

Sometimes they give her comfort. Other times, she cries until she passes out.

“Bulma…” Yamcha started, only to stop in shock.

“What do you want now?” Bulma snapped, not even looking at Yamcha.

“I just came to see how you were doing.” Yamcha calmly replied.

“Well stop. I know why you’re really coming around. Stop. Just stop. I don’t love you like that anymore! Get it through your thick skull! I just want my husband and kids back!” Bulma screamed, throwing a glass at Yamcha.

“But don’t you see? He just abandoned you! He promised he’d be back within a year at the latest; he just left.” Yamcha tried getting Bulma to understand.

“My Vegeta would never just abandon me like that! And Goku wouldn’t abandon his family like that either—not like that!” Bulma yelled, standing up.

“Yeah—well, he wasn’t supposed to go with. It was just supposed to be  _ him _ …” Yamcha mumbled.

“What was that?” Bulma asked, narrowing her eyes at Yamcha, who realized he screwed up.

“He was a problem…” Yamcha started, backing away a little.

“ _ What did you do _ ?” Bulma growled, seething.

“I just set up a fake mission to get him away for a few years.” Yamcha answered in a small voice.

“ ** YOU DID WHAT ** ?! Where are they now?!” Bulma screamed, demanding an answer.

“I don’t know; my contact never got in touch with me.” Yamcha answered, backing away until he hit the front door.

“What about my Trunks and Bulla?” Bulma asked, demanding answered, becoming angrier and angrier by the second.

“Them I don’t know.” Yamcha answered.

“Get out of my house.” Bulma snapped.

“But Bulma…” Yamcha started.

“Out--NOW! I knew my Vegeta would never abandon me! GET OUT!” Bulma yelled, beyond pissed off.

“Mom?” “Mama?” Bulma heard two voices behind Yamcha as he opened the door.

“Trunks? Bulla? Is that really you?” Bulma asked, looking at her kids.

“Yeah, it’s us. Mom, I’m sorr— Mom!” Trunks started but immediately ran to Bulma, who had passed out.

“Mama!” Bulla cried, sitting on the floor in front of the front door…


	3. Chapter 2

** Inside Bulma’s Head:  **

“What’s going on?”

“What Happened?”

“Where am I?” 

“Trunks?”

“Bulla?”

“Did that really happen?”

“Are they really back?”

“But—what about Vegeta; where is he?” 

“Why is there an echo?”

“Why does it feel like I’m trapped in water?”

“My chest feels heavy…” 

“Am I dead?”

“What is that light?” 

“No—I don’t wanna die yet; I’m not ready.”

“Mom!” Trunks yelled.

“Trunks?” 

“Is he dead too?”

“No…” 

“Mom, wake up!” Trunks yelled again, bringing Bulma to reality.

“Trunks? Ow! What the hell? Where am I?” Bulma asked, looking around.

“Thank God. You’re in the hospital. You were screaming at Yamcha when Bulla and walked through the door. You saw us and then passed out. I didn’t know what to do, so I called an ambulance. You’ve been unconscious for the last nine hours.” Trunks explained, looking at his mom.

“Where have you been? What have you been doing? Where was Bulla? Where is she now? What’s wrong with me? What day is it?” Bulma asked, panicking.

“Mom calm down; I’ll tell you everything. But if you keep panicking the way you are, you won’t be able to go home today. ** First off:  ** it’s Christmas Day. ** Secondly:  ** you had a panic attack and passed out. Doctors say as long as your blood pressure is stable and you stay calm, you’ll be able to go home. ** Third:  ** Mai and Pilaf had some witch put some kind of spell on me; I went along with everything they said and wanted. However, I never did anything illegal; I had enough fight for that. Eventually, after a few months, the spell completely broke—and I left. I broke up with Mai. Last I knew she and Pilaf were in some kind of prison. And Shu—that dog that’s usually with them; he went missing and is believed to be dead or something. ** Finally:  ** one of Aunt Tight’s friends (now ex-friend) had Bulla. I only found that out because I saw them a week ago. I don’t know where Mai and Pilaf had taken me, so I was a little lost and had a hard time finding my way back. I only got back a little over ago. I saw and watched and got the police involved; I told them I’d bring her home. As for where she is now; she’s still sleeping. She remembers you and wants to see you again; she kept reaching for you. It hurt because I couldn’t let her cling to you while you were out. She really did miss you.” Trunks answered, carefully explaining things.

“Did you miss me too?” Bulma desperately asked, looking at Trunks.

“I could never express myself, but yes, I missed you. And I’m so sorry for shoving you down.” Trunks answered and then apologized.

“I wasn’t happy and was shocked, but I understand—and I appreciate the apology. I love you, your sister, and your father more than anything. Speaking of which; have you heard anything about your father?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Honestly, no. But I’m sure he’s fine; he’s Vegeta—King of all Saiyans. He, along with Goku, is one of the strongest full Saiyans out there. And—Goku’s returned; I saw him a little bit before Bulla and I came home. So I’m sure Dad will be home soon.” Trunks explained, giving Bulma some kind of hope.

** Two Hours Later:  **

“Ok Mrs. Briefs; take it easy from now on. No more stress. Have a Merry Christmas.” A doctor said as Bulma, Trunks, and Bulla were leaving the hospital.

“Thank you.” Bulma replied, trying to be not so down.

“I’m sure everything will all work out.” Trunks sighed, walking to his mom’s car.

“Yeah…” Bulma sighed, getting in the passenger side; she wasn’t allowed to drive at the current moment.

“Mama, please don’t be sad.” Bulla softly said from the backseat.

“I’m sorry, Princess. I just miss Daddy.” Bulma replied with a sad smile.

“I bet Daddy misses you too.” Bulla replied, playing with her fingers.

“Thank you, Princess.” Bulma said with a genuine warm smile.

“Who do you keep texting?” Bulma asked after a few minutes as Trunks pulled over for a second to text someone.

“Hmm?” Trunks asked, starting up the car.

“You’ve been texting with someone for the past two hours. Who is it?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Actually, I’ve been texting all morning. It’s just someone I met on the way home. No, it’s not a girlfriend. I met a guy who just got married and he wanted to make his wife a special Christmas dinner for the first time; he’s confused and is asking what she should make, how to make it, and step-by-step instructions basically. I think he’s about ready to chuck her phone.” Trunks explained.

“What do you know how to make?” Bulma asked, shocked.

“That hurts. I know how to cook.” Trunks replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

“Basic foods; you’ve never made a Christmas dinner before.” Bulma replied, still shocked.

“I’ve watched you for the last however many years; I know what to do. I will admit—trying to explain it via text is incredibly difficult.” Trunks explained, turning a corner.

“You said you saw Goku earlier. Are you sure you haven’t seen your father?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes, I’m sure I haven’t seen Dad. Mom, I promise you if I had seen Dad, I’d tell you. I don’t have a girlfriend. And yes, while I did date Mai for a few years; I have no idea what you’re going through. Yes, I’ve watched Dad go off and disappear for short periods of time, but nothing like this. The only thing I know, the only thing Goku told me, was that Dad is alive.” Trunks explained.

“Ok. Let’s go home… At least I have you and Bulla back for Christmas.” Bulma sadly sighed.

It hurt Trunks to see his mother this sad. But what could he do?

** Half an Hour of Awkward Silence Later:  **

“Ok, we’re home.” Trunks sighed, pulling into the driveway.

“I’m sorry.” Bulma sadly said, looking out the car window.

“For what?” Trunks asked, confused.

“I didn’t have time to make Christmas Dinner. If I would’ve known you and Bulla were coming back, I would’ve made something.” Bulma answered.

“Don’t worry about it. You didn’t know we were coming back. If anything—if you’re up to it; we can go out for dinner. You don’t have to cook and can just relax—like the doctors told you to. Now come on; Bulla and I have a present for you inside.” Trunks replied, getting out of the car.

“Ok.” Bulma said with a soft smile, getting Bulla out of her car seat.

Trunks opened the door, and immediately their noses were filled with the scent of Christmas dinner, and all they could hear was…

“God damn, turkey! Why isn’t this fucking thing cooking?! What’s wrong with fucking oven! I told that once, I told her a thousand times to replace this fucking thing! Why did it have to be turkey anyway?!” 

“Vegeta?” Bulma asked, shocked, walking to the kitchen.

“Not how it was supposed to happen…” Trunks sighed, shutting the door behind him.

“Yeah—it’s me.” Vegeta grumbled but calmed down when he saw his wife, daughter, and Trunks. 

  * Bulla was smiling from ear to ear
  * Trunks stood there, sighing and shaking his head
  * Bulma stood there, visibly shaking as tears ran down her cheeks



“Bulma…” Vegeta started before Bulma started hitting him.

“Where the hell have you been all this time?! What have you been doing?! Do you know how worried and upset I’ve been?! And you! You told me you hadn’t seen your father!” Bulma yelled and screamed at Vegeta and then Trunks.

“Yes, I did say that; I hadn’t seen Dad. That was true. But that’s all you asked. You never asked if I had talked to him. He contacted me two days ago, saying he and Goku were finally coming back. He knows what’s been going on. This is your Christmas Present from me, Bulla, and Dad. He knows Yamcha set him up to try to get to you. For the time being, I’ve been able to keep from going out to kill him. He knows about Mai and Pilaf putting me under some kind of spell or whatever. He knows Bulla was kidnapped. The lady who took her is just lucky I found her first before Dad could and is now in jail. But I didn’t tell you I knew Dad was here because it was supposed to be a surprise; he wasn’t supposed to be yelling at the kitchen and turkey when we arrived.” Trunks explained.

“You told me put the fucking turkey in the fucking oven and let it cook! You never said the oven was crap!” Vegeta yelled.

“Wait? He’s the guy you were texting?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Yes. True, I did meet several people on the way home, but I never exchanged numbers or anything. I had to tell you something to keep it a surprise.” Trunks explained.

“But your father hates texting.” Bulma replied, looking from Trunks to Vegeta.

“Yes, I know. That’s one of the reasons I said he was about ready to chuck his phone.” Trunks sighed.

“Chuck it? I fucking obliterated the damn thing.” Vegeta shot back.

“I figured as much… With the oven… Did you set it to the right temperature? How long has it been in the oven?” Trunks asked, looking at his dad.

“I put it in at 300° for an hour.” Vegeta replied.

“No, Dad—I said 350° for three hours or so.” Trunks groaned, shaking his head with his face in his hands.

“What are you talking about? I was just doing what you told me to do!” Vegeta yelled, eyes bugging out of his eyes

“I’m not going to argue with you…” Trunks sighed, shaking his head.

“Can I see your phone?” Bulma asked, looking at Trunks.

“Ok…” Trunks replied, unsure, pulling his phone out of his pocket before handing it to Bulma.

**Dad:**

~what would your mother like for Christmas?~

—U to come home—

~I know that~

~what would she like special~

—U to come home—

—that’s all she wants—for all of us home—

~I know that already, damnit~

~what can I do special for her~

~and I swear to God; if you say for me to come home one more time…~

—I don’t know—

—u could make her dinner or something—

~ok~

~then that’s what I’ll do~

—what r u planning?—

~I’ll make Christmas Dinner~

—I’m not sure Mom will allow that—

~that’s why you have to get her out of the house~

—you’re not going give up, r u?—

~nope😊~

—Ok—

~are you up yet?~

—I am now—

~how’s your mother~

—same—

—sleeping—

~but she’s going to be ok, yes?~

—yes, she’s fine—

—she just needs rest—

~ok. good~

—do u need something?—

~yes~

~how do I make this fucking turkey?~

—set the oven to 350°—

—then cook it for 3 hours—

“There it is. Trunks did tell you 350° for three hours.” Bulma said with a smile, showing Vegeta the text.

Vegeta just stood there grumbling before taking the phone and chucking it outside and into a snow pile.

“I’ll buy you new phone…” Bulma sighed, looking at Trunks.

“Don’t worry about it. I still have mine.” Trunks replied, pulling out another phone for a second before putting it back in his pocket.

“Why do you have two phones?” Bulma asked, confused.

“I don’t. That was Mai’s.” Trunks replied, shrugging.

“I’ve missed my family!” Bulma happily cried, dragging Trunks and Bulla to Vegeta for a family hug.

“Ok. I’ll finish the turkey.” Bulma said with a determined smile.

“The doctor said to take it easy and rest.” Trunks started.

“Sit down, watch TV or spend time with your sister. I’m making the damn turkey. Vegeta can make the rest of the food.” Bulma growled, becoming scary Bulma.

“Right.” Trunks and Vegeta replied, slightly scared as Bulla sat there, giggling.

“What happened to your wrist?” Vegeta asked, noticing the bandage.

“Nothing. I don’t want to talk about that now. You, Trunks, and Bulla are home are home and I have my family back. That’s all that matters. I do want to know what happened to you and Goku, but not now. I want this to be a nice rest of the day. I want this to continue being the best Christmas I’ve ever had.” Bulma replied with a smile, some tears slipping as she hugged Vegeta again—refusing to let go.

“Whatever you want, Woman. But _we_ will talk about it.” Vegeta replied, wrapping his arms around his wife.

This was the day Bulma would always be thankful for—and the day she would never forget and cherish.


End file.
